1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a method, a system and devices for remote control and be-controlled.
2. Background
In modern smart home life, electronic appliances cooperating with remote controllers are common basic equipments. To solve the problem of multiple appliances needing multiple remote controllers, a universal remote controller is invented to replace the remote controllers of origin to achieve a purpose of controlling multiple appliances with only single remote controller. The universal remote controller mainly stores control signals of multiple appliances in previous, and needs to configure corresponding control signals set for the objective appliance by signal-scanning.
Due to meet the need of usability of diversity appliances, a control interface of the universal remote controller is filled with numerous function buttons. Only part of the function buttons are working and others are not when controlling one device. For example, function buttons for a video recorder do not work when the user use the universal remote controller to control a television; function buttons for setting temperature and wind-quantity do not work when an air conditioner is at a dehumifying dryer mode. Therefore, the numerous function buttons on the control interface of the universal remote controller usually mislead the user to perform error operations. In additions, the control interface of the universal remote controller is more and more complicated as the electronic appliances are developed fast and complicatedly nowadays, thus resulting in uncomfortable usage experience.
On the other hand, an idea of remote controlling the electronic appliances via a network is proposed. It not only solves the line of sight limitation of a traditional infrared rays remote controller, but also further replaces a traditional wireless radio frequency coding technique with control modes of commands and file formats (such as XML files). However, the design of the remote controller still tends to display all function buttons on the control interface, such that there is no mechanism to provide users simpler and more intuitive control modes in the user interface.
In addition, the network appliances have to provide many network services for control point to control in applying universal plug and play (UPnP) and web service standards. And the remote control device also has to have powerful service analyzing abilities to dynamically discover an appliance and control it. However, more complicated control formats and powerful control functions usually cause the loads of the network transmission and the bottleneck of machine communication.